


Red Wine

by LA_Peach



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, NSFW, Paralysis, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: A NSFW Undertale Story. (UnderFell) Red goes to investigate the ruins, where a beast is said to prowl, eating unsuspecting souls.





	Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very good at tagging... If someone wants to suggest a tag please, feel free.

                                                                       

The Underground was a bleak and desolate place. Ash fell like snow from the sky, coated everything in layers of grey. It appeared almost soft and left little in the ways of footprints, sinking into itself to cover any trail tracked though it. It looked fluffy and warm. Newcomers might be tempted to lay down in it, but the ash would leach the heat from your body, leaving behind a frozen, if perhaps comfortable, corpse.

                It was here in this dark, starless place that The Ruins thrust out of the grey earth into the dark cavern. They marked the end and the beginning. Monsters thinking to make their way through the barrier had to first face the Beast. Thus far, none had made it past the Beast to even have a chance at the barrier.

                The Ruins were not hard to find. The castle-like structure rose above the tree tops all black and silver and red. Obsidian so black one could actually see it in the dark, silver so cold it shone. Getting to the Ruins, however, was a long and arduous journey.  Red had already been travelling for five days.

                He was tired, he was hungry and he was pissed. Sent on a mission that he suspected was a wild goose chase designed to get rid of him, Red grumbled as he walked. Unprepared for the length of this journey, Red had brought little food. His stomach rumbled.

                Trees surrounded him, ash piled around his sneakers falling in the tops and making his shoes tight and uncomfortable. It was so quiet here. No animals made noises in the low brush, only the sound of his feet crunching through the grey bounced off the trees. As soon as he made it close to the Ruins entrance, he could teleport home and sneak in a nap and a hot dog.

                Red was thinking about food and sleep, his sharp teeth bared to the cold air, not much paying attention to his surroundings. He wasn’t afraid of getting lost, the castle loomed forever in front of him. So he never noticed the shadow that zipped past him, completely silent, not even disturbing the ash from the tree branches it passed.

                He knew a moment of fear when he heard the thump thump of heavy hooves behind him, a moments pain as something stung him in the neck and then nothing but the sight of the soft ash coming towards him as he fell forward.

 

                The darkness was comfortable. Red felt no pain, although cold was seeping steadily into his bones. No one yelled at him here, called him worthless. But it was not to last and slowly, his eyes blinked groggily open. He was propped against a tree, his body sunk into in the ash. He couldn’t move, his arms and legs felt like lead weights.

                “Don’t bother trying to move,” said a sultry voice from the darkness. “The venom will wear off in its own time.”

                He tried to turn his head to see the voice but to no avail. A pair of eyes glimmered in the darkness before him. Fear made his heart beat hard against his rib cage, threatening to materialise. A large part of him had suspected the rumours about the Beast was nothing but that, just rumours, meant to keep monsters away from an unguarded part of the barrier. Yet here it was, he was sure, about to devour him.

                “Normally,” said the voice, rusty from disuse, “I’d have devoured your soul by now. But I can’t FIND it. Where’s your soul, little man?”

                Red grunted, trying to speak, but his vocal chords wouldn’t work. The voice chuckled and slowly materialised out of the darkness; she was cherry red and walking on all fours.  Her back legs ended in cloven hooves, her horns swooped backwards from her skull, her waist was tiny but her hips and thighs were thick. If he could have, Red would have swallowed hard.

                “Hmm,” she said, stepping carefully around him. “I can HEAR it beating, little man.” She lowered her head, sniffing up his pant leg like an animal, snuffling over his crotch and hovering over his chest. “I can SMELL it.”

                “Ah…” Red grunted, the venom wearing off a little more. She got right up in his face, smiling a smile full of sharp, terrible looking teeth.

                “What’s that? Hmm? Can’t speak just yet?” She chuckled again, it was deep and throaty and sent little shivers up and down his spine. “You’re a strange little monster, aren’t you?”

                She lifted his t-shirt with her front claws, sniffing his rib cage. “Look at you. All bones and no flesh. How do you function, little man? WHERE IS YOUR SOUL!” A clawed hand slammed into the tree above him, little flakes of greyish bark settling down on his skull, ash falling around them both.

                She was angry, she had been cheated. In some small way Red took comfort in that. Her teeth snapped close to his skull and Red turned his head just a little bit. “WHERE IS IT, LITTLE MAN?”

                “S-“

                “What?”

                “St-“

                “Speak up!”

                “S-Stop callin’ me ‘little man’!” The sentence took all his might to get out, sweat rolled down his cheeks from the effort. His discomfort however, only seemed to amuse her. That toothy smile widened. Extending a claw, she tapped his rib cage.

                “You have a soul in here somewhere, LITTLE MAN.” She straddle him, her thick thighs propped up on either side of his hips. Red was intensely aware of the heat coming off of her naked body.

                She was so close… her breasts were plump and perky… dear gods she was beautiful…he could not stop his magic acting instinctively, forming a hard cock that strained against his jeans.

                She blinked, momentarily confused. Then in one sudden, swift motion she tore the jeans from his leg bones. Red didn’t even feel it, but he could feel his cock throbbing in the cold air. She bent, and sniffed it, pressing her nose hard against his member, breathing in the scent of him.

                “Ah,” she breathed. “I understand now. You are a very different type of monster, aren’t you, little man?”

                “Red.”  
                “Hmm?”

                He closed his eyes. She was still so close to his cock… “Red. My name is Red.”

                The Beast was quiet for a time, regarding him intently. “You… you’re afraid of me, yes?”

                He nodded.

                “And yet…” she placed the tip of one claw tenderly on the tip of his cock. “And yet this is happening.”

                He nodded again.

                “You can speak now, so you can move your tongue?”

                “What the hell has that got to do with any thinMFF!” She kissed him hard. He couldn’t stop it, almost of its own accord his tongue slipped into her mouth. She tasted like a deep, red wine. She bit Red’s tongue gently and he revealed in the pain.

                She popped free of him, he could barely breathe. His head was spinning. “So you can conjure those body parts that you need? How intriguing.” His cock gave a particularly hard throb against her stomach and the Beast…she giggled in a very un-beast like way.

                “You amuse me, you and your magic cock. So I’ll make you a deal. You continue to amuse me and maybe I’ll just let you go.” 

                Hopping up onto her hooves, she spread her thick thighs in front of him, exposing her womanhood. It was plump and firm, its scent heady and thick. Red’s head swam, everything about this situation was wrong and yet… and yet it was amazing. He gave in then and let his body respond as it would. “Well?” She asked, impatient. “I don’t do this for all the souls who wander into my woods. Are you going to kiss me, or do I need tooooOOOOOAAH!” His tongue darted out and slapped against her. Her hips thrust forward and his head was forced back against the tree. Red didn’t mind, it gave him better access to her soft, juicy pussy. The taste of her was intoxicating, she dripped down his chin. Delicious little noises were coming from her and he wouldn’t notice but noises were coming from him too. Their passion mounted and fed off each other.

                Suddenly, she grabbed his wrists and positioned them above his head, using one arm to pin them against the tree. It didn’t matter; he wouldn’t have tried to leave at this point anyway. Feeling was starting to seep back into his limbs. The sensation of having his arms stretched over his head, exposing his chest to her claws and teeth, was both exhilarating and alarming. The two feelings mixed in his skull like a cocktail, making him dizzy.

                Red gasped, the Beast wrapped her claws around his member, giving it a few experimental pumps. She grinned. “You produce your own lubricant?” Her hands slid up and down his shaft easily, making delightful little squishing noises. He panted.

                She raised herself above him, her vagina bright red and already wet and dripping. She stopped just a hairs breath from insertion. He could feel her dripping on him, could feel those drips tickle him as they travelled down his shaft.

                “Do you want this, little man?”

                Red shook from head to toe. The sound of her voice was driving him crazy. But truth be told…The venom had nearly completely faded from his system. He could move now… so he did.

                “Call me Red!” He hissed and he thrust his hips upward, slamming his cock home and hard into her soft flesh. She gasped, shuddering, her tongue slipping out of her mouth in silent exultation to the sky. Her pupils contracted, becoming pinpricks. Her grip on his arms loosened.

                Unexpectedly, Red was in control. Her cherry red breasts bounced up and down as he continued to thrust, slapping hard against her pussy. The noises reverberated off the trees, filling the silent forest with the sounds of their lovemaking. “S-so bold! Yes!” She panted, her cheeks flushing. She released his arms, and he wrapped his skeletal hands around her plump hips, the pointed tips of his fingers digging deep into her flesh.

                She was hot. She was so hot! The cold ash around them was stinging his back, the contrast of hot and cold both delicious and painful. “A-Ah! Yes! Fuck me harder, Red!” Hearing his name on her lips drove him onward, he felt delirious. He couldn’t control himself and was only dimly aware of the magical command to make his cock larger.

                “Wh-what’s h-happening?!” She breathed. He filled her, he could feel the tip of his cock suddenly slamming against her cervix. She could feel it too. She was trembling, unable to breathe.  Her plump pussy sucked at him, drawing him back in every time he pulled out.

                She threw her head back and howled, her vagina tightened painfully around his cock. Red’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, his member popped past her cervix and drove him over the edge. “Oh, shit!”  He came, spurting hot, thick cum straight into her womb. He felt his balls contract, sending more sperm into her.

                It took a long time before he was completely empty. He had pumped so much into her that it squirted out, dripped down and around his cock, into the disturbed ash below them. Neither of them could move, caught in the after throws of their ecstasy.

                The exertion, the lack of sleep, the lack of food, was all too much for Red. In a happy bliss, just as his soul materialized in his chest and he watched the Beast’s nose twitch and look down at his glowing rib cage, he passed out.

 

                Red was warm.

                Warm and comfortable.

                In the Underground, where everything was cold and cruel, Red could only assume that he was dead. His soul must be getting digested in the Beast’s stomach. All said and done, it wasn’t a bad way to go, with the most intense orgasm of his life. He wasn’t an expert on being dead, having never really experienced it before, bit he was pretty sure such thoughts would not exist in a dead and rotting mind.

                So he opened his eyes.

                Here he discovered the reason for the warmth. The Beast, the she-devil, had dug out the ash all around them. They lay right on the grey earth itself and she was wrapped around him like a loyal dog. A rumble deep within her sounded suspiciously like purring. He lay against her side, so warm and comfortable, enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressing against his spine. He was staring at her. And eventually he noticed that her eyes were open and she was staring at him.

                “You’ve been asleep a while.”

                So she hadn’t eaten his soul… even though it had been right there in the open for her. He didn’t know what to think about that. So he grinned wide enough for her to see his gold tooth.

                “You worried about me?”

                She stood then and dropped Red to the ground.

                She walked away from him on two legs, tall and proud and sexy as hell. “Red, you can call me Shiraz. And uh, you come back to me sometime, okay?”

                “You got it, Babe.” With that she disappeared into the trees.

                Red stood on two shaky legs, his stomach growled. He would have to return home without his pants… his jeans had been torn to shreds. What would he tell the others? He had been sent out this way to find a path past the Beast and to the unprotected part of the barrier. (Or to die, whichever came first.)

                Red chuckled to himself and decided to walk for a while instead of teleporting home, to give himself time to work on his story.


End file.
